1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a health management device, and, more particularly, to a body fat meter which is mounted on an intelligent terminal unit such as a portable telephone, a portable personal computer with a modem or an electronic organizer with communication system and shares a numeral input means and a display means therewith, which are inherently provided for said intelligent terminal unit. The present invention also relates to a health management system in which a body fat meter, a blood pressure manometer, a pulse monitor, etc. is mounted on a intelligent terminal unit such as a portable telephone or the like and shares the numeral input means and the display means therewith, which are inherently provided for said intelligent terminal unit, and transmits/receives various data concerning the body fat, the blood pressure, the pulse rate, etc. to/from an aggregation center.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the body fat meter has been spread over many families based on a concept that one shall control one's health by oneself. There has been proposed several types of body fat meters including an integral type body fat meter incorporated into a weight measuring scale, a grip type body fat meter gripped by both hands in use for measuring, and furthermore a card type body fat meter capable of being carried with. However, since these body fat meters are, with an exception of the integral type one incorporated into a weight measuring scale, exclusive machines for measuring a body fat percentage and are not used for any other uses, there is a problem that a certain place has to be prepared for keeping it. In addition, some of these body fat meters are too large to be carried with while going outdoor therewith, or, in case of the card type one, it is too small so that sometimes it is forgot to be carried with. Further, the integral type one incorporated into the weight measuring scale is generally used in a bathroom or the like in a home and is not suitable for being taken out of the house and being used in the outdoors.
Said body fat meter is constructed as an independent unit from a mechanical and electrical viewpoint, so that, when a measured data is analyzed by a special facility in various ways, the measured data shall be delivered by, for example, a mail or the body fat meter itself including a measured data stored therein shall be brought into the special facilities.
Portable blood pressure manometers and pulse monitors have also been developed and used. However, in these prior devices, the measured data have been delivered to a special facility by a mail, or the device itself including a measured data stored therein has been brought into the special facility, to analyze the data, as in a body fat meter mentioned above.
The present invention is achieved in the light of the problems described above, and the object of the invention is to provide a health management device which is mounted on an intelligent terminal unit such as portable telephone, which is usually carried with, and causes no problem for keeping it in a certain place, and allows a body fat percentage to be measured at any time at any place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a health management system which allows various data concerning a measurement of the body fat percentage to be analyzed from a specialized viewpoint based on a communication with a large-scale aggregation center by the use of communication function installed in the intelligent terminal unit with body fat meter, and also allows various data to be fed back to the user of the intelligent terminal unit by sending back an analyzed data using said communication function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a health management system which allows various data concerning the blood pressure, the pulse rate, etc. of a patient or a user to be fed back to the patient or user.